


Karma Lingerie

by White_Magician



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Karma - Freeform, Lingerie, Smut, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Magician/pseuds/White_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Neal have the biggest fight you have ever had. He decides to give you the silent treatment, until you force him to talk to you... and it ends in the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by Anonymous on whitecollarimagines.tumblr.com, here is your smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading this. Comments are welcome! :)  
> Keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, but I try my best to pass my emotions!

Neal and you just had the biggest fight you had ever had since you were together. It was not long, mind you. Only four months, but it was already enough. Of course, HE was at fault. He just had to go undercover as an art collector, again, and seduce what he thought was the head of the operations behind the theft of Da Vinci's collection. And, of course, she was just gorgeous. Doe eyes as blue as the sky, plump pink lips just waiting to be kissed, hair as red as fire... and boobs so big you would bet all your money that they were fake. Anyhow, if only the cleavage Neal was shown was the problem, you could have handled it. Hell, you had to wear that sort of cleavage for some undercover mission and Neal didn't say a thing. But that flirtatious personality of hers just managed to get on your 7 trillion nerves. Every single fucking one of them. Especially when he began to respond to her advances with that sweet voice, those delicious smiles that were usually only for you, that caress on the cheek accompanied with a smirk that you loved so much. You felt like you were boiling.

Peter calmed you down with a single look, that amused yet stern gaze that told you c  
learly that it was work and that you should not mind it. You answer with a forced smile and nodded slightly, turning your attention to Diana and Clinton, who were posing as a couple of art lovers. They were both discussing a painting, Diana's eyes pointed on both Neal and the woman while Clint was observing her right hand, a man named Joe or something. Not that you cared. You had somehow managed to get into zen mode and was smiling pleasantly when Diana gasped and Clint chuckled, staring right behind you. When you turned, your lips pressed in a furious line at the sight of your boyfriend kissing the red head. You saw his hand flicker to her purse, snatching some evidence you supposed, and you realized he only wanted to distract her to get it. 

"(Y/N)," Peter's soothing voice said in your ear, "don't cause a scene. Not now."  
"Don't worry, Peter, I'm a professional. The only scene he's going to get we'll be at home." You replied, showing him your brightest smile and your happiest face. You could have fooled anyone, but Peter could see it didn't reach your eyes, which were sparkling with fury. He shook his head wondering how the fight would end.

It didn't go well. Your cold attitude towards him pushed Neal, oblivious to why you were treating him like this, to ask you what was wrong as soon as you had passed the threshold of Neal's apartment, your apartment. Wrong move, buddy, you thought as you turned to him and glared, snapping at him that you did not appreciate one bit his diversion on the woman. You both got into an argument, you insisting that he could have found another way to do that and him that it was not a big deal, that it meant nothing. You yelled at him and he screamed back, until your voices were hoarse from all the shouting. You were so mad at each other that you did not even heard the poor Mozzie coming in, freezing when he saw you two having a row, and fleeing the scene as discreetly as he could. At the end, Neal just left, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him, leaving you alone because he "didn't want to talk to you until you've calmed down and stopped being so stubborn" were his exact words.

You stood in the middle of the room, your mouth still opened into an offended 'O' at his escape. He didn't want to talk to you? Fine. It was time to put on the gear and win the war. Let's see how much time it would take until he would break.

You went to the hidden closet, the one behind the mirror, and opened your special drawer, the one that contained all your underwear and outfits for special occasion. Everything that could make Neal go crazy and passionate and make him drool. The one you were about to wear, though, was something you had never put on. The moment you entered the shop and you saw the black lacy bra, slightly transparent along the breasts, and the panties and the garter belt that went with it, you immediately bought them, knowing that one day they would be your Karma Lingerie, the one you would wear to get a payback on Neal, be it during a teasing fight or during a real argument.

Delicately, you undressed and began the work in the bathroom. You took a shower, washed your hair with his favourite lavender-scented shampoo and your body with the coconut shower gel and ended it by shaving your legs and your armpits, wanting them as smooth as baby skin. Then, you sprayed your neck with the perfume he bought you for your birthday and put on the outfit, careful not to snag the silky black stocking that made your legs look longer and thinner than they actually were. You pulled your (Y/H/C) hair into a messy bun and took his silky blue robe, putting it on and tying the belt around your waist, but not too tight so it would open slightly and give glimpses of the top of your stockings and garter belt. You looked at yourself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh at how much you resembled the cliché of the rich housewife waiting for her man to come home. You decided, however, not to put makeup, as Neal had always preferred your natural face. You put on your black shiny heels and you were ready to go.

Then you settled yourself on a chair, at the end of the dining table. You propelled your legs up on the piece of furniture, the robe slipping from your legs, exposing them to the view, and you began to read the book you had just picked, waiting for the traitor to come home.

The corners of your lips curled upwards at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. You briefly glanced at the clock behind you and noticed that only two hours had passed since Neal bailed on you. Right on time. When the door clicked open, you immediately fix your eyes on the book in your hands, feigning to be interested in its content. Neal entered the room and you heard the rustle of his jacket falling on the couch when he stopped in his tracks. You tried to remain as expressionless as possible although inwardly you were exulting. You just knew he had that open-mouth expression, his eyes narrow in distrust and caution as they roamed your figure, and was biting his lips to keep his mouth shut.   
As you expected, he did. Slowly, he put his keys on the table, on the other side of the table, and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and serving himself a glass of wine. He was leaned on the kitchen counter, you mused, your eyes never leaving the pages. He was observing you.

"I know what you are doing," he said in that low husky voice that sent shivers to your spine.  
Before you could stop it, your mouth stretched into a smug smirk. You: 1 - Neal: 0.

"Oh? You're talking to me now?" You sassed, not looking at him.

He clicked his tongue and sighed, putting down the glass with a clink. You decided it was time to up the game. You opened the robe, exposing you lace clad chest and waved your hand in front of your face, swiping your forehead as if you were in heat.

"Woa," you exclaimed with pretend panting. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

You glanced at him, seeing his jaw tight as he tried to control himself, his fingers flexing in frustration. You flashed him a grin.

"Oh my god," The innocence in your tone worthy of a soap opera. "it is me! I'm hot." You giggled like a four years-old.

You sat yourself upright, slowly putting your feet down and crossing your ankles in that lady-like manner you had seen in movies, and put your book down. With precise movements, your hands dropped to your lap and untied the knot of your belt, ever so slowly. You opened the robe fully and you could hear Neal's breath hitch when his eyes fell on your exposed body. At the sound your gaze flew to him, crinkling at just how good you were to make him crack. He gulped slightly, still trying to keep his composure but you could see at the way he was gripping the counter edge that he was about to lose the battle. He squinted his eyes at you, his face deadly serious. He didn't not move an inch when you slowly stood up, the robe fluttering freely around you.

"What a shame that you are mad at me," you cooed in a honeyed voice, taking a few steps towards the living room - towards the bed at the same time. "We could have had so much fun tonight..."

You stopped, turning just your head to see his expression as you let the robe fall to the ground, revealing the sexiest lingerie you owned. You could see the edges of his mouths trembling slightly, fighting off the smile that threatened to tug his lips upwards, and the playful glint burning in his eyes as his desire to pin you to the mattress increased. To add effect to your little show, you raised you hand to your head and took off the hair grip to let your (Y/H/C) hair cascade down your back.

"Okay, that's it." You heard him say before he took three long strides and enveloped you into a hug, pressing your back to his chest and buried his nose in your hair. He hummed of satisfaction at your scent. 

"Uh uh," you shook your head, reluctantly pushing yourself away from his gorgeous body to turn around and face him.

You caressed his forearms seductively, a victorious smile plastered on your face.

"I haven't heard the magic woooords," you singsonged.

He sighed heavily and pull you to him, his right hand flying to your neck and keeping it on his shoulder. He's embarrassed, you realized. He didn't want you to see his face.

"I'm sorry. I should never have kissed her," he conceded. "But..."

He step back, both of his hands cupping your cheeks and his oceanic eyes boring into yours so intensely that they took your breath away. 

"... Never, ever," he continued, sincerity accentuating every word. "doubt that I don't love you. If we didn't need that paper so badly, never would I have kissed her. Never. How can you not see..." his tone dropped a few octaves, low and magnetic, "... how much I've fallen for you from that moment you call me jerkweed?".

A laugh escaped your throat, the sound eliciting an enamoured smile from him. He leaned and capture your lips with his. The kiss was slow, cautious, as if he was afraid you would break or pull away. Then, He moved his head down, almost biting your neck, his teeth grazing your skin, his tongue immediately following their trail. You gasped, feeling suddenly that tingly warmth spread between your legs. His hands snaked behind you, pressing you to him.

"How can you not know how much I love you" her murmured against your skin, carrying on his open-mouthed kisses downwards. "Don't you know I only want you?" With a flick of his fingers, your bra snapped opened and he quickly slid the straps off your shoulders and freed your breasts from their restrain. "You're beautiful, (Y/N). You are so special. You are so much more than just a girlfriend... I'm sorry, (Y/N)."

With that apology, he leaned to your chest, his nose caressing softly the valley of your breasts before kissing their side, his arms around you again. He buried his face there, happy to touch you, to feel that his excuses were accepted. You groaned, your fingers finding their way through his dark locks and encouraging him to the next step. He looked up, staring back at you, and defiantly continued to look at you while he took one of your nipples in his mouth. You moaned a bit at his administrations, feeling the tip of his tongue playing with your nipple, flickering the hardened bud before his teeth took over. He grazed it, tugged it until he heard your sounds of appreciation.   
He dragged his fingertips down your back, dropping kisses down your body as he dropped to his knees. His fingers gently hooked around the fabric and his eyes flicked up to yours, asking for permission to go further. Which you gave as eagerly as you could, nodding frantically.  
He chuckled, the rumble vibrating near you belly, igniting a fire of want inside of you like you had never felt before. The garter belt went down. His hands stroked the skin, just above your stocking, grinning widely as he untied the belt.

"I'll leave these on, they are so sexy." He purred, his hands trailing up to the waistband of your pants. 

You wriggled your hips as he pulled the unwanted material down and threw it somewhere behind him. He placed his hands on your tights and kneaded the flesh. He looked like an hungry man in front of the most delicious meal he had ever seen. He licked his lips, his gaze meeting yours again, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You laughed and he smirked, his hands tracing patterns on your skin, leaving trails of fire behind them. 

"Put your leg on my shoulder," he said, his voice hoarse, patting your right leg. "Lean on me." You assented with a grunt as he lifted your leg over his shoulder and gripped the other one tight, maintaining you close to him and pressing his nose against your aching core. You held on to him, biting your lower lips harshly while tangling a hand in his hair. He teased you by kissing your tights, each kiss moving higher and becoming wetter and more passionate as they went up. Your hips bucked instinctively, making him growl and curse appreciatively. His nose nudged your clit before he stuck his tongue out and slid it up and down your folds, scarcely touching you and yet making you squirm and moan. 

"I love it when you make that sound," he mumbled, his breath tickling your sex.  
"Neal," you whined. "I-I'm sor-"  
"Nothing to be sorry for"

He dipped his tongue inside you, wetting your entrance, before moving up to your clit. You let out a squeak, rocking you hips in response. He sucked your clit, twirling his tongue around it, nipping at it with his teeth before lavishing it with all his attention and wrapping his lips around it. Meanwhile, he eased a finger in your pussy, and pumped it inside you, up and down, up and down, torturously slow. You whimpered as you felt the pressure building in your low belly, heat pulsing in your veins, and threw your hair back, panting now. You gripped his hair tightly and slightly tugged. His tongue ghosted over your clit, teasing you and making you writhe and groan, before he slipped a second finger in. You drew a sharp breath as he pushed his head closer, rolling his tongue over your bundle of nerves, but, when he curled his fingers to hit that sweet spot inside of you, a loud moan tumbled free from your lips and your eyes closed as a knot began to form in your stomach. Despite your blurred vision, you had enough wits to realize that he wanted you to climax, but that was not what you wanted.

"Neal..." You gasped, bringing his heated gaze back on your face. "I-I... please... I want you inside me. I need you now."

With one last lick at your cunt that earned a whimper from you, he pulled away, lowering your leg carefully, and stood up. You could not stop looking at him, he was so handsome and incredibly sexy, with your juices shining on his chin and his blue eyes darkened by desire. His thumb swept your bottom lip and pressed his forehead to yours, bumping your nose with his. His second kiss was nothing like the first one. Whereas the first was soft and gentle, this one was wild and demanding. He slid his tongue inside your mouth to harshly stroke yours, his hand curling at the back of your neck to press you closer. He pushed you backwards, leading you to the bed while your worked on the buttons of his stupid shirt. Releasing your hair but never breaking the kiss, he helped you get rid of his clothes and, when you broke the kiss, he was in all his naked glory.   
His mouth curved into a smile at your ever expression of marvel whenever you gazed at his bare body and, when he pressed his lips against yours, it was all sweet and tender again. His hands caressed your breasts as he moved closer. His hardened length bumped into your tight, leaving a smear of precum in its wake. Finally, your knees hit the bed and you fell backwards, Neal falling on the top of you with a humpf.  
You both laughed softly, sharing a loving gaze before kissing each other again. Those kisses lit everything inside of you, every nerve, ever cell was throbbing in anticipation, just knowing that those soft lips would meet yours again and again. His fingers roved across your back, landing on your ass and squeezing. You chuckled into his mouth and felt his lips stretch into a smile. God you were melting. He knelt above you, raising his gaze to meet yours. One of his hands grasped your tight, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist. So you did. His warm hand smoothed over your leg and your buttocks, practically grinding your sex against his throbbing erection, each stroke eliciting a mewl from you. You leaned, burying your face at the crook of his neck and bit the place just between his neck and his collarbone. He moaned in the back of his throat and the sound only spurred you on and you laid open-mouthed kisses on his neck, until you reached his jaw and whispered something dirty in his ears.

"Neal, today, I'll be the one fucking you," you said between two pants.

He furrowed his eyebrows and that second was all you needed to flip him over and straddle him like an amazon. He took in a sharp breath, the incredulous yet very happy smile on his face making you giggle. Straightening yourself, you slid your hand between you two and took his throbbing member in your hand, pumping once or twice before aligning it with your entrance. He let out a throaty groan when you lowered yourself slowly on his pulsing erection until he was completely sheathed inside of you. Your walls clenched against him and he moaned, his hand gripping your hips tightly and throwing his head back, eyes fixed on you and mouth opened in pleasure. You rode him slowly, running your hands over his chest. He muttered something, a sound somewhere between a groan and a curse. In answer, you raised your hips higher and he helped you down, slamming you against his pelvis. You gasped and said his name in a choppy manner, as if you didn't had enough air to speak. She you totally did not have by the way.   
Taking advantage of your surprise, he shifted and sat upright, trailing his fingers from your hips to your back and pulling you to him until you could not see where he ended and where you began. He murmured sweet things in your ears, thrusting slightly into you and you met him thrust after thrust with loud moans and whimpers. You were cocooned in his arms and suddenly, you were aware of his breath caressing your neck, the texture of his skin pressed against yours, of his scent when you pressed your nose in his hair. Oh God, you loved him. You would totally get into a fight more often if that meant you could have that hot make-up sex every time. He chuckled, still moving in you. Shit, did you said that out loud?

"Yes, you totally did" he laughed, before pecking your lips.

You were about to answer when he rolled his hips deeper and hit the right spot, making you cry out and clutch to him. Maintaining eye contact the best you could, you soon became a whimpering mess, quivering in his arms as the intense pleasure burned bright in your core. Your head tipped back in a soundless moan, frowning slightly. He added teeth and lips in your neck to his magnificent cock filling you, driving you crazy, nearly throwing you over the edge. But not quite. He grunted that he was close that he wanted you to come around him. You shook your head, showing him that you were not there yet and, while the other kept you glued to him, one of his hand slipped between you, seeking out your clit and stroking it as gently as he could and driving you to your release with speed.

His mouth slammed on the top of yours, drowning the screams of pleasure that tore your throat. You clung to him as you came hard, fireworks exploding inside you celebrating both your victory and your love. Your walls tightened around him and his whole body shuddered as he reached his orgasm, shooting deep inside you, and called out your name.  
You were trembling with the aftermath of your climax, feeling groggy but oh so content. You were both breathless, still cuddling, and with one shared glance and nod, you collapsed on the bed.

"Hmmm. I love you" you mumbled happily as he cradled you against his chest and pulled the sheets over you.  
"Love you too, sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of your head. "That was some dirty move you pulled there. I was surprised."

You shrugged, your eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of his body against yours.

"Did I managed to get her out of your head?"

It took him a moment to know what you were talking about.

"Oh, she was never there to begin with."  
"This Karma Lingerie is super effective, that's why" you muttered proudly as his steady breathing began to lull you to sleep.  
"Oh, that they are," You heard before falling into a deep, pleasant slumber.


End file.
